Birthday Wishes
by MikiGhostPie
Summary: SPAMANO PAIRING 3 March 17. Romano's birthday. You can read to find out what happens. xD I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think! Thank you!


Birthday Wishes

authors note: Okay so this is just a really short one time fanfic I wrote while I was half asleep :D I hope you like it and let me know what you think!

"Romano...Romano?"

_Shut up. Leave me alone..._

"Roma? Can you hear me?"

_You better just walk away._

"Lovino! Wake up!"

Yep. There it is. That dumb bastards voice. Why the hell is he waking me up so early? Hell if I know. What I do know though is, now I'm pissed! I slowly opened my eyes to see that smiling faced bastard staring over me. That damn grin. That messy brown hair. Those gleaming green eyes. Damn it Spain! Why do you always look so -what's the word- hot? I just narrowed my eyes at him and covered my head back up with the sheets.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked in a mumble. I felt I tug on the sheets until they were pulled right off of me. Can't he ever give me any space? I'm in my fucking boxers and shirtless! He is such a pervert! He laughed at me. "I didn't know you didn't wear pajamas to bed"

"Shut up! Is there a reason you woke me up?"

I smirk formed on his face. The kind of smirk that ment he was up to something. The kind of smirk I didn't like. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed so that I was standing. I went to go hit him but my struggles were no use to his grip.

"Throw a t-shirt on real quick" He commanded. I hated taking orders from him. I did as I was told anyway but I did it in with a pout look. It didn't seem to annoy him.

"Now what?" I asked still grumpy. I knew I still had bed head. The curl on my head was probably the only thing not out of place. I rolled my eyes when I didn't get any response from Spain. Next thing I knew he went behind me and wrapped a blindfold around my eyes. It was pitch black from my view. "What the fuck?!"

"Can you see?"

"No!"

"Good." I felt Spain wrap his arms around my chest and guide me along. I didn't like where this was going. "Watch it. Try not to run into things. Just let me guide you"

"It's hard with this blindfold on!" I really didn't like where this was going. Blindfolded in the arms of Spain. I don't trust him. I couldn't tell where the hell he was taking me. "You know I hate surprises Spain!"

"Shhhh almost there"

I could tell by the sound of his voice that he still had that damn smirk on his face. I wish I could smack it right of of him. Man if I could see anything. Finally he stopped then out of no where I was pushed into a chair. Oh god. I really really really don't like where this is going. I swear to god Spain. I swear.

"Okay. Now you can take the blindfold off."

To be honest. I didn't really know what to expect. I carefully undid the blindfold and opened my eyes. Spain sat across from me on the other side of the table with a huge grin. A cake was placed on the table in front of me. It was chocolate. With green frosting "Happy Birthday Lovi" was poorly written on it. On the small plate next to the cake was a card. To: Romano From: Spain. I was a bit shocked. This was different. March 17. Mine (and my brother's) birthday. Usually Spain doesn't do much. I get up in the morning. He greets me. Makes me pancakes. Smiles. Wishes me a happy birthday and well, that is it. No card. No cake. No nothing. Why was this year so different? I reached over and grabbed the card. I was about to open it when, something urged me not to. I don't know why, but a part of me just... wanted to wait. I set it back down instead. "I think I will save the card for later"

"Well, eat some cake then" Spain smiled. I sliced off a piece with my fork and took a bite. Spain just stared at me for a while as I ate. I cleared my throat. "Aren't you gonna have some?" I asked.

"No no you go ahead. If I eat sugar this early I'll get a headache." He rested his head on his hand. His eyes seemed droopy. My first impression was that he had drugged the cake and that's why he wouldn't eat any. Then i wondered how late he stayed up to make if for me. Spain can't cook. This must have taken him hours. That dumb ass. Now he looks like he is about to fall asleep. I laughed a little. I imagined him in the middle of the night with flour and raw egg all over him. I pushed my plate away. "I think I'm done for now"

"Great. Now get ready. We are going out"

"What? Out? Why?"

"Just get ready" Spain stood. "I'll be waiting down here for you"

I just sighed, grabbed the card real fast and went back to my room. I quickly threw on a t-shirt, black skinny jeans and a belt. I tucked the card under my pillow and met Spain outside. "Where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the street. It seemed like a busy day. There were plenty people out. In fact at some times we found ourselves pushing threw crowds.

"To get something to eat" Spain looked at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes and looked the other direction. With out any kind of warning you know what that dumb bastard does next? He reaches for my hand. Why the hell does he want to randomly hold my hand?! I quickly pulled away. "Spain! What the hell!" Some people looked at us strange.

"Lovino, quiet. You can't call me that in public" He reminded me in a hushed voice.

"Right. I forgot Antonio." I rolled my eyes again. God he's annoying sometimes. We walked into a little cafe looking place and sat down. We just had some coffee to wake up. We talked a little bit. About stupid things. Like how spring cleaning is coming up and how we haven't had a world meeting in a while. After a bit of talking we went back home and sat around for a while. I took a quick nap until I was awoken again around lunch time. Spain took me back out again. This time to go eat lunch with none other then my brother and that potato bastard Germany.

"Happy Birthday Lovino!" Italy hugged me.

"Yeah same to you" I replied grumpily.

"Happy Birthday the both of you" Germany nodded. Spain smiled at the both of us. He patted Italy on the head. "Hope your having a good birthday too."

"Oh I am!" He said happily. Everyone sat down at the little restaurant and ordered food.

"Germany and I made pasta this morning together. It was really fun. I wish you could have been there. It was really good. Then after that we went to Japan's house and played some games. It was really fun..." Blah blah blah. My brother had a tendency to babble on about stupid things. It's annoying. After our little lunch get together we all drove of to Grandpa Rome's house and played twister. I hate that fucking game so much! After a long long LONG day Spain and I finally made it home. I plopped on the couch. A big sigh slipped out of my mouth. It was a relief to be home. Spain stood in front of me with a smile. "Do you know how to dance Romano?" What the fuck is he going on about? "Uh, no"

"Would you like to dance with me? Your birthday still isn't over yet."

"Uh no I'm really no good at it."

"I'll teach you" Spain grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He placed my hand on his shoulder and he put his hand on my waist and joined our other hands together. "Watch my feet"

"Spain I'm really not-"

"Just give it a try. Please."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Lead me"

~15 minutes later~

"1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3. See your getting it." Spain laughed. I was kinda getting it. Then I felt something push on my back. It was a wall. Spain pressed closer against my chest. "Oops. We ran into a wall" He laughed a bit.

I felt my face getting hot. Maybe it was because I could feel his damn breath on me. My glare went from his shirt to his smiling face. Oh shit. There was that smirk again. He just stared at me for a while and then, out of no where, he lifts my chin with his hand and leans really close to me really slowly. Now in my defense, he did have me pinned to a wall so what the hell was a supposed to do? I guess I could have said something but by the time I thought of that possibility it was to late. I will admit once our lips went together I was a little panicked and I know I didn't have to but after a while I gave in. Guilty. At first it was just a normal kiss but knowing Spain you can only expect more. Against a wall too! He pushed closer to me if that was even possible and leaned himself deeper into the kiss. I could hear my self making small mumbling noises. Once Spain pulled away I knew my cheeks were probably red like a tomato. He laughed a little and I whipped my mouth.

"I'm sorry Roma. I couldn't help myself"

"Well you didn't have to stick your tongue in my mouth...ass" I avoided any eye contact.

Spain stepped back a little and scratched the back of his head. "Well it's getting late" How could he say that so innocently when I'm pretty sure we were pretty damn close to collapsing onto the floor, Spain on top of me. I nodded and walked away. When I got in my room I flopped on the bed. I was so fucking tired. I lay down and before I got comfortable I felt something. I pulled it out from under my pillow. It was that card. I went to open it but damn it. There was that part of me again. Almost like a voice this time. _"You're to tired. Maybe you should wait until the morning." _I sighed and set the card on the table next to my bed and lay back down. I bet I'll have dreams of what kind of things that card might say. I bet...


End file.
